Khal Menion
Khal Menion was Sargeroth's first "Lord of Affairs", an institution which has served as the head of he government of Sargeroth since its inception. Khal Menion accomplished much militarily as well, serving as Captain of the Imperial Guard. His life is detailed here. Childhood Not much is known about Menion's childhood. The only confirmed fact is that Khal Menion was not born in Sargeroth. A wanderer alone with no story entered through the gates, much like those entertained during the ancient 1st era. Then the land south of Sargeroth was more populated with small broken villages and nomadic tribes. Those populations are said to have been mostly cleansed from the land by Sargerithian raiders and such, however, reports are in disagreement. Even to scholars, it is unclear how this man came to be in Sargeroth. Adolescence Menion lived on the streets of Sargeroth for years, even once he joined the guard. According to primary source, when offered a bunk at a guard tower in Cliffside, Menion said "Beds are wasted on me, this back's not built for 'em,". By the time Menion was 16, he had spent 4 years in the guard; the youngest recruit ever until the War of the Two Councils. As the Division war heated up, Menion was kept from any dangerous posts. He was known to speak ill of the Captain of the guard, Laniem, for tactical errors Menion could see in his plans. Menion was convinced guardsmen lives were being spent, hoping the problem just goes away without proper strategy. After getting shot by an arrow in the shoulder (through his armour) at the Battle of the Brick, Menion still managed to run to the other side of the fort where the Glorans had struck their blow. He joined the fray mere seconds before the killing was over. Lord of Affairs Khal Menion As Captain Laniem became old, Menion had already been hard at work. Menion gained great influence in the ranks by sharing his techniques and strategies. Young recruits were quick fall in line with a leader bent on safeguarding each of their lives rather than toss them into a meat grinder. By the time Laniem died, Khal Menion had proved himself not only a capable military leader, but a leader of people in general. The masses of unclanned seemed to clamor for a leader who was not a Noble, like the elders of the 1st era. The elders of the late 2nd era were old, frail, and half-witted. By the time Khal Menion approached them, their "councils" were mostly to gamble and eat spider-eyes. They were astonished when he came to a council and asked to be made "Lord of Affairs". As Lord of Affairs, Menion explained, he would uphold the "rule of law" in Sargeroth and make it his sworn duty to "Keep the Peace in the Realm of Sargeroth until my death," Thus became the Oath which each Lord of Affairs has had to taken since. After agreeing to Menion's idea, the elders continued on gambling and such. Each elder died in less than 2 years from the day, after having spread an infection between themselves. More on this topic can be read on its prospective page.